The present invention relates to a vehicle drive device including a rotary electric machine, a fluid coupling disposed coaxially with the rotary electric machine, and a case that houses the rotary electric machine and the fluid coupling, the fluid coupling including a coupling input member drivably coupled to a rotor member of the rotary electric machine and a coupling output member drivably coupled to wheels.